


Cyclical

by Swiftlet (SphinxTheRiddle)



Series: Cycles of Return [1]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, implied mutual pining, self-indulgent fic, this is a fairytale world with fairytale indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphinxTheRiddle/pseuds/Swiftlet
Summary: Their bond was as cyclical as the phases of the moon; waxing and waning, coming and going, all at the whims of a fateless warrior's wanderlust and an old sea captain's devotion.
Relationships: Female Fateless One/Enconeg Holn
Series: Cycles of Return [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716907
Kudos: 3





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, have no fear - you aren't seeing double! I'm reposting chapters from a mixed-prompt fic and making this a (disjointed) series instead.

Cyclical  
  
He had always known she would come back.  
  
An odd premonition to hold about a stranger, but nigh on forty years at the mercy of the ocean made a man wise to such things. Enconeg Holn, like all Varani, was a son of the water, and like all children of the element of foresight, he had inklings and could read the signs in the world. Such signs had persisted since the month before she had first entered his life, when he’d lost a game of Knuckles for the first time in years, the bone dice rolling snake eyes. Within that same month, the Ettin of the mere had stolen his Imelda's grave charm, and after that, he had fallen prey to the crooning of a blighted leanashe.  
  
‘Twas in that muddled thralldom she had first found him, her viper-eyes glowing a feral yellow-green in the shaded twilight of Ettinmere’s watery domain. She had come striding out of the mists with all the predatory grace of a barghest, her very presence commanding a sort of rapt attention. He had seen such a mien on the best captains to traverse the Icebrine Coast, had recognized a kindred spirit roiling within her. Had he not been so enraptured by the leanashe, he might’ve thought to question why the very essence of the marsh seemed to crackle around her.  
  
Instead, they’d spoken few words. Dellach, she had stated, the word loaded with meaning. Further on, he had replied, waving her off deeper into the Ettinmere. He had not seen her again until the dark hours of the next morn, when she had knocked once upon his door and silently paid to use the bedroll out by the shed. Though it would take her breaking him free of the leanashe’s mesmerization to realize it, the fact was that she had known from the moment she’d first seen him that he was enraptured. Fate had led her to him, he liked to believe, but the lack thereof had brought her back.  
  
Just as it did now, her whims carrying her through the fog, wanderlust and something more sparking in her eyes as she laid them upon him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning for those of you who are like me and never read the tags: This is going to be an extremely self-indulgent story! There's no logical reason for Enconeg to latch onto my brain, let alone for Dryden to take a shine to him; but when a character knows what they want, I have to swing with the punches.
> 
> For those of you who stick around, I hope you come to enjoy their story as much as I do. :)


End file.
